TMNT Oneshots!
by SonIcNerD101
Summary: These are a collection of stories that happen after my book Never Giving Up, and are also extras. Romance, comedy, and some blood are in these stories. Angelo and Ray are characters that I own so no copy writing without my knowledge, and if you want to make a fic about them, I would absolutely love to read them! Raph X Angelo, Ray X Mikey, Karai X Leo, and April X Donatello


**This is IMPORTANT to read before** **proceeding**

 **Angelo is a made up character and all rights for her and her little sister Ray belong to me**

 **Angelo is a professional break dancer, with an upbeat attitude, and a little tamper.**

 **Ray is Angelo's little sister, who is a full on child like Mikey.**

 **ALL these oneshots take place after the book Separated, to understand more about these stories and about there appearances please read the book! :P :]**

 **I will have the first couple chapters posted on my profile as soon as I can!**

Raphs P.O.V.

The way she moved was hypnotizing as Raphael watched her do her daily dance, moving to the song Waka Waka by Shakira. Her hips moving side to side, chest puffing out to every beat, and her feet moving to the sound. He could watch her all day, and if he had the guts try to join her. She repeated the song over and over, constantly smiling as she was. No move was unplaced and she look absolutely stunning when she dances!

Angelo was wearing dark jeans, with a type of tiger design coming up from the bottoms, with a neon green half shirt with spaghetti straps, it was loose and showed her black bra underneath. She had a red bandanna wrapped around her right ankle, and her hair was frizzy and put into a ponytail.

Raph had his elbows on his knees and was leaning forward. Watching. Tranced by her movement from afar, Wondering what this sudden feeling was. At that moment he was caught, Angelo gave him a strange look, before turning the music volume down and started walking toward him. _'Awe man! What do I do? What do I do!?'_ He frantically thought as he watched her approach. "Hey Raph?" Angelo asked, "What are you doing?" she crouched down on her knees spider-man style, looking at Raph with a smile.

'U-Ummm... I-I was..." He let out a sigh, "I'm not doing anything other than sitting here" The hothead looked at her with a guilty grin.

"Well, in THAT case, do you want to join me with my dancing?" She surprisingly let out a small blush, and stood up. "To me Dancing is like training and I could us a partner." She let out a hand for Raph to grab, which he accepted. They headed back to where she was previously dancing and she started the song Waka Waka by Shakira again.

She started dancing a little, waiting the the red banded turtle to join, but he just stood there clueless. "I-I don't really know... dancing. " he said.

Angelo just smiled and grabbed his hands in hers. Almost immediately Raph started to heat up, and blushed a little bit. His heart was pounding and he stared at there hands.

"here..." She placed his hand on her hip, then reached for his, and entwined their other hands together in a type of Tango. "I'll help you get started." She grinned, looking deep into his eyes, and Raph got lost in hers.

Then, out of nowhere she jumped and started swaying them back and forth to the beat, while the hothead stumbled along. She was leading, and after He caught up with her and the beat, she slowed down and said, "Alright, your turn!" Raph gave her a devious smile, which caused her to laugh. When the beat dropped, he swung her back and forth, and in a circle. Eventually picking her up bridal style and started spinning, they were both laughing hard!

Then Raph tripped and fell on his shell, and Angelo fell on top of him. But they kept on laughing, she clutched his shell and calmed down a bit.

"ahh, Raph! Now THAT was fun!" She said looking up at him. "No kidding! I haven't laughed like that in a while!" He said, still slightly chuckling.

There was a small amount of silence before Raph felt something brush against his lips.

Angelos P.O.V.

Raph was a mix of strong and fun, something she's come to love about him. That's why she asked him to dance with her. Love. It made her smile when she caught Raph starring at her while she danced, it gave her a sign that maybe there was a chance she could be with the turtle, and now, she lay on top of him.

She could feel his muscles underneath her, and noticed how easy it would be to just kiss him right there and then. It took a little debating in her head but she decided to give it try.

Slowly leaning down to his lips and kissing him, it wasn't a big one, but it was enough to startle him. She pulled back blushing. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and the redness in her cheeks.

At first she was afraid of getting rejected but it quickly wavered when Raphael sat up causing her to put her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her slowly.

She was pretty sure there was some sort of French thing going on in there but she wasn't complaining. Raph slowly parted and stood, pulling her up with him. He placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her once more.

This time she parted with her hands on the chest part of his plastron, "Raph, I Love you" she said with her eyes locked in his. Green clashed with green. "I Love you too." He said, putting on the brightest smile Angelo had ever seen on him. She pulled him into yet another kiss, and wished the moment would last forever.

"Raph and Angelo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a baby carriage!" Ray and Mickey burst out laughing. Giving them their attention. Clearly they saw what had just happened.

Raph looked down at his new found lover and said, "excuse me, but I got a couple children to take care of" his voice was surprisingly calm. "well, fine, but make sure you get them good ok, and don't take too long!" She said smirking. "oh don't worry, I will" he said before turning and slowly walking towards the two.

"Alright!" He yelled, the sternness in his voice made the two stop laughing. "who gets the toilet swirly first? Or would you guys rather be used as floor mats for the DoJo?" He said cracking his fists. Angelo always thought that was so sexy!

Both of them screamed and ran away, Raph chased them out of the room. All Angelo did was stand there laughing her butt off.

The End

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review cause I really want to read all your opinions on this! Fav or Follow too :] :P XD**


End file.
